Un día común de mierda
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: (UA) Hermione es maestra en una escuela primaria y tiene que dar una charla a los tutores de sus alumnos, lástima que está destinada a tener un día de mierda.
_Summary: (UA) Hermione es maestra en una escuela primaria y tiene que dar una charla a los tutores de sus alumnos, lástima que está destinada a tener un día de mierda_.

 _ **Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que ustedes reconozcan me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_

Un día común de mierda

Una chica de cabello enmarañado se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo de la cama, la alarma de su despertador no había sonado y tenía que dar una importante charla a los padres de sus alumnos dado que los chicos de primaria no se habían estado comportando debidamente. Corrió al baño y se dio una ducha Flash para poder llegar a la hora a la escuela en la que trabajaba.

No hubo tiempo para desayunar por lo que como loca comenzó a colocarse su pantalón de tela y una blusa no muy elegante para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo, bajo las escaleras corriendo mientras que se colocaba sus tacones en un intento desesperado de apurarse. Cogió todo el maquillaje que había en el baño para poder guardarlo y maquillarse en el taxi pero se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

Su rubor y sombra de ojos.

Como una niña tratando de recordar comenzó a repetir una y otra vez tratando de recordar donde la había dejado hasta que llegó a la sala de estar en donde había un chiquero, todo su rubor y sus sombras de ojos se encontraban esparcidas sobre la alfombra de la sala.

¡Hyperion! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!- Exclamo la chica pareciendo desesperada mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas al ver que su maquillaje estaba destrozado.

Al no escuchar respuesta caminó hacia la cocina y sacó un yogurt del refrigerador, en donde había un papel pegado en la puerta.

" _Hermione: Scorpius y yo fuimos por un helado_

 _Te veías guapa durmiendo y no quisimos despertarte"_

¿Un Helado? Era viernes ¡se supone que su hijo tenía que ir al preescolar!, Cuando le pusiera las manos encima a su "esposito" no lo soltaría hasta que rogara por piedad.

Tomo su bolso, las llaves y salió de la casa arreglando su cabello rápidamente con sus manos.

-¡Taxi!- Exclamo con el ceño fruncido, para luego subirse al taxi que se había detenido mientras que el taxista la miraba con cierto temor. Al deslizarse en el asiento su uña quedó atrapada en el género del asiento por lo que al tirar de su mano su uña del dedo anular se había quebrado provocando un dolor infernal.

\- ¡Por la mierda!- grito la chica mientras de colocaba el dedo en la boca avergonzada por soltar aquel improperio frente al taxista.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó y pudo quitarse el pedazo de uña comenzó a maquillarse los labios con un labial rojo pasión pero justo en un agujero de la calle se marcó con labial la mejilla y sintió como el palillo de su brazier se estaba enterrando en su piel.

Estaba teniendo un día de mierda.

En un vago intento comenzó a limpiarse la mejilla con saliva olvidando por completo el hecho de que su labial era a prueba de agua y 24 horas.

Hemos llegado – Dijo el chofer mientras que Hermione le entrega el dinero sin contarlo ni dándole mucha importancia.

Al bajarse pisó mal la calle y su tacón negro del pie derecho se rompió. Soltó un grito de frustración mientras que el conserje de la escuela la miraba riendo.

¿Qué haces aquí, Mione?- La chica tomó ambos zapatos y los lanzó al basurero ¡A la mierda todo!

Tengo una junta con unos padres de familia ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?- Preguntó la chica mientras que miraba a Dean Thomas con una expresión de angustia.

Pero Mione Hoy es sábado.

El mundo de la chica se había venido abajo ¿Era sábado? ¡Era un puto sábado! Por eso su alarma no había sonado, por eso Scorp no estaba en clases.

Espero que tengas un lindo día Dean – Dijo la chica mientras gritaba "Taxi" y se subía a un automóvil bastante molesta.

El chofer era el mismo que hace un par de segundos por lo que sabía la dirección de la castaña.

¿Tuvo un mal día?- dijo aquel hombre de cabello negro desordenado mientras que la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Un día de mierda.

¡Las peores cosas que le podrían pasar a una chica le habían pasado a ella el mismo día!

Al entrar a su casa soltó un suspiro se quitó el bolso lanzándolo al sofá mientras que se lanzaba sobre él frunciendo el ceño.

¿Mami?- La voz de un niño de ojos caramelo y cabello rubio se acercó a su madre con un libro de cuentos. Hermione le sonrió mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos ignorando que el palillo del brazier la estaba matando, que se había quedado sin tacones y que su mejilla tenia brillo labial.- ¿me lees un cuento?

Hermione lo llenó de besos mientras lo subía a su recamara en donde Draco Malfoy se encontraba ordenando los juguetes de su hijo. Besó a su esposa en los labios con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Malfoy mientras terminaba de guardar los autos de diferentes modelos.

Papi pensó que nos habías abandonado por un Rojo- Rojo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa amplia mientras estiraba sus manos para abrazar a su padre.

¿En serio? ¿Por un pelirrojo?- Preguntó la chica riendo mientras besaba a su esposo mientras que le decía a su primogénito "traidor".

Le contó el cuento de Peter Pan a su hijo para luego hacer el intento de dormir junto a su marido.

A pesar de todo no había sido un día tan mierda


End file.
